From One Mother to Another, Thank You Hera
by mistyblue814
Summary: A Star Wars Rebels short where the night after Ezra found out about his parents, Hera hears him crying at night. Upon going to check on him, she sees Mira.


It was late at night. Hera was looking over her data pad in bed. She was looking over logistics and resources they needed on their next run as well as new parts they would need to keep the ship going, which would be harder to find.

She hadn't been able to sleep, though that wasn't hard lately. Things were changing, she was worrying, it wasn't anything too new as to why she wasn't able to sleep easy. Although, she never really did.

It was completely silent in the night on the ship going through hyper space. Even Chopper seemed to be in one place on the ship instead of rolling around the hallways like he sometimes did. But tonight everything seemed to be still.

Which was why Hera's ears picked up small whimpering off in the distance. Hera placed her data pad on her lap and listened more carefully. She heard it again and knew it was coming from Ezra's room. The Twi'lek frowned, her shoulders dropping. She had heard from Kanan what happened on Lothal, that Ezra's parents died saving people from the prison. She was brought to her own memories of when her mother died years ago.

Hera set the data pad on the side table and silently moved out of the bed. She remembered how hard it was losing her mother. In a day Ezra lost both of his parents after the hope rising that they were still alive. She could make hot chocolate for them and maybe talk to him. Or just keep him company. She remembered when her mother died how Hera didn't want to talk, she just wanted someone near her for the company even if both people were completely silent. She just didn't want to feel alone and she didn't want that for Ezra either. He needed some comfort and she would give it to him.

Hera heard the whimpering get louder as she silently went down the hall. It didn't sound too much like crying, more a subconscious whimper and that made Hera a bit more nervous.

Opening the door, Hera saw the sudden figure and she felt as though her heart completely stopped in shock and worry.

Hera stared at the body in front of her, in front of Ezra. At a second glance at it, she noticed the figure's hand on Ezra, moving through his hair in gentle strokes.

At first she was afraid of this thing in front of Ezra and a second later her protective instincts came in. Someone was on her ship and they were too close to Ezra for comfort. They wore a type of uniform that Hera didn't recognize, as though it was dulled out. She also wore a head cover that moved out at the sides a bit. As shocked as she was, Hera was also confused. This thing was almost glowing white light. She almost glittered. Hera wasn't even sure it _was_ a woman. She guessed by the physical figure. She didn't know what who it was, how it got on her ship, or why this person glowed.

As Hera took a step closer, ready to attack and the crackle of dirt against her shoes was then noticeable to the figure. Hera took another step forward as the figure moved and turned towards Hera.

Upon seeing the face, Hera stopped in her tracks. She stared at the figure and the figure stared back at her. Both figures were alarmed, but soon the figure's face softened into a gentle smile and all of Hera's anger and fear suddenly disappeared. There was no threat.

Hera stared with wide eyes, recognizing the figure for who she was despite the fact that Hera had never seen her before. As confused as she was, fear and anger completely left her while shock filled the spots that they were before. Ezra had inherited the figure's soft cheek bones and chin. And he inherited her more slender build. Ezra looked so much like her.

Hera's brows furrowed. Mira was dead. What was she doing here? What was she?

"You heard him too." Mira told her, her voice slightly above a whisper as though she didn't want to wake Ezra or Zeb.

Hera didn't answer. She was still confused, wondering if she was somehow dreaming. The figure still smiled at her, not at all phased by Hera's confusion or lack of response. Mira looked back at her son and stroked his head one last time before keeping her hand gently placed at the top of his head. Hera saw Ezra smile from the comforting touch.

Mira turned back to Hera, who was still frozen. The woman gave her another smile and looked as though she had tears in her eyes.

" _Thank you_ , Hera." Mira told her with nothing but sincerity and love in her voice. " _Thank you._ He needs another family, another mom. _Thank you_ for taking care of him when we couldn't. I'm so _thankful_ for you and your family, Hera."

The Twi'lek stared at her, finally feeling her chest rising and falling again. Before Hera could say anything else, Mira gave her one last smile before looking at Ezra again. Hera could just see Mira's eyes, but they were full of so much love as she looked down at her son that Hera almost felt her own tears come. Letting her hand slip from his head to her side, she soon disappeared. It was almost like a collapse of the light, a minimize to a ball, a fade in the mist. But Mira was gone and Hera was left standing in the middle of the room, dumbfounded.

The room was even more silent, more peaceful with just the hum of the engine and air vents. Hera finally turned her head to look around the room, looking to see if any last bit of Mira was in the space, but no. She was gone.

"Hera?"

Hera's head moved sharply to look at the bunk. Ezra was staring at her with his head still on the pillow, tired eyes looking her over.

Hera immediately gave the teen a soft smile to not worry him. She walked over to him, moving silently to not wake Zeb.

"I could hear you whimpering. I thought you were having a nightmare." Hera told him before stopping in front of the bunk, "I know it was a really hard day for you, finding out about your parents."

The Twi'lek noticed that the boy looked somewhat guarded, but there was a bit of comfort in him to her too. Hera could almost sense it.

"I was." Ezra admitted, "but then…I dreamt of my mom…or at least I think I did. I felt her."

Hera nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad it got better," Hera told him. "Go back to sleep. I just wanted to check in on you."

Ezra nodded before relaxing into the pillow again. Hera smiled and stared at him. She felt a sense of warmth move in her. She almost felt Mira again, as though she was watching as Hera moved the blanket Ezra was under up more until it reached his chin. She watched him move under the blanket a bit more to get comfortable and Hera gently moved her hand through his hair once before resting it at the top of his head.

"Goodnight love," Hera whispered.

She watched Ezra smile under the blanket. Hera patted his head once before moving back again. She silently walked out of the room and shut the door behind her with one last look at Ezra.

Walking to her own room, Hera was silent as she got into bed. Laying down on her back, Hera looked up at the ceiling and thought about what had happened. Hera didn't know what just happened. Hera didn't know if this was a dream. It didn't feel like a dream. Maybe, she thought, she could talk to Kanan about it sometime, but she didn't think it would be any time soon.

Mira's words echoed in her mind though and as Hera closed her eyes and thought of the woman, she only answered her _you're welcome, Mira. I'll protect him with my life._

 ** _{N/A: wanted to make the note that Mira was not a Force Ghost, but just a ghost in general. Whether you believe in it or not or whether you think Hera dreamed it is up to your interpretation :) I hope you enjoyed it}_**


End file.
